creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Premonitions
Hi! So, you don't have to read this little part, I suppose, which is why I'm making it tiny (Have fun reading this, people with glasses! I'msorryIloveyou). I ask you, strictly, NOT to go easy on me on this story, as it is my first, and usually, when I've gone through the story a bit, I tend to veer off and get distracted. If you like it, Keep It Going. If you don't, then shut up. Anyways, this is all up to you, dear Readers. Premonitions: When sassy, bright, and quiet detective Vanessa Branson and her partner Lucas Marks starts on a case, they doesn't usually give up. They keep at it. Most call them an inconvenience. Others praise them as the best duo of their time. Theyusually had easy cases. Typical shootings, drownings, suicides. Sometimes, they would solve them in a matter of a week. Others would take up to at most a month or two. But when they get enough praise from others to convince their boss, Andrew Fredrickson, to put them on a much harder case, Vanessa would begin to notice strange things. Not just small hints from what some would call visions of the past, but strange circumstances in the most recently found body of a mass murderer, known as the Silent Killer. ''Without her best friend, and partner, believing her about all this stuff, which he claims as "Bulls**t", will Vanessa end up alone to end this mystery and bring the Mass Murderer to justice? ''Chapters will be posted when I can get the chance, hopefully would be only a week's wait for each new chapter. I apologize in advance if this would break any rules. Ididn'tknow. Characters (Will be updated- minor characters will not be listed.) Vanessa Branson- main Protaganist - Lucas "Luke" Marks - Secondary Protagonist - Andrew "Andy" Fredrickson- Side Character. Neutral -Owen Jensen- Lieutenant- Neutral - Silent Killer- Main Antagonist. Chapter 1 Hey guys! So, this came out earlier than expected. Woot :D I realise it may or may not be too short, you guys will tell me if it is, right?:) Anyways, welcome to Premonitions! The sound of a phone rang throughout the small apartment. Vanessa Branson sat up slowly from her light beige couch, and rubbed her eyes. Slowly, she blinked and looked around, realising she wasn't in her room, followed by another realisation- she must have fallen asleep watching a movie. She looked around once more, her ocean blue eyes finding the television in front of her, in it's usual place. The fuzz on the T.V. that was continually making a "Bssssssh" noise only confirmed her suspicion. Her ears gradually woke up, and once again, the sound of the "Brring" from the phone met her again. "Oh!" She yelped aloud, knowing it must be Lucas Marks, her partner in Law calling her about the most recent homocide, which had been first thought of as a simple suicide. She stood up and grabbed the telephone that was sitting on the counter. She quickly pressed the 'talk' button, and followed with a weak "Hello?" "Took you long enough, Vanessa!" Yup. Definitely Luke. She yawned audibly. "Well, you kind of woke me up..." She answered unhappihly. "Another late night watching 'up'?" Luke asked. She rolled her eyes. of course he knew about her secret love for Disney movies! Who didn't. "Actually, this time, it was a horror movie, so shut up." She hissed, only to be replied with a laugh. "Sure it was." She rolled her eyes again. "Luke, why did you wake me up?" "You mean besides you being late for work?" She blinked, then looked at the wall clock, which read clear as day, 8 O'clock. She groaned. "Sh**. Andy's going to have my a**." "On a silver platter." Luke replied with another laugh. "Anyways, I also called because we have a new lead. The homicidal maniac has a name. Shawn Bronkovitch. First time killing anybody, but that doesn't excuse anything, does it?" Vanessa grinned. She loved it when they had a lead on a killer. She quickly walked to her room, while speaking quickly. "Luke, find out where this a**hole lives, get your things together, and meet me in the front of the police station, okay? I'll be there in ten minutes." She hung up then, not waiting for an answer, and quickly got everything she needed. A shirt, a pair of jeans, a jacket, and her badge. Not thinking ahead of time, she almost left, but with her hand on the door, she caught glance of her colt 45. on the table. ' Oh, better take this... 'She thought to herself, quickly grabbing it and holstering it before walking out the door. She made her way in the slightly lowered temperature of late fall to the local police station. It was a good five minute walk from here, and since it took her less than five minutes to get ready, she'd be early. Just how she liked it. Vanessa made it on to the steps of the station before somebody tapped her on the back. She hated being surprised, always thinking it was a murderer out to get her, an ex-fugitive to get revenge, something of the likes. She out pulled her gun, off safety and fully loaded in just barely a second. If it were anyone else, she'd have shot already. Unfortunately, it was only her younger, pretty boy detective partner. She was young herself. She was only 28 years of age, but he was about four years younger. She was far from his mentor. They considered each other friends. They taught eachother things. Including things like speeding up reaction times. She groaned, put her gun on safety, and holstered it. "You should know better than to surprise me, Luke..." Luke smirked in reply to her scowl. "You should work on your instinct. You'd be dead already if it were someone who was after you."' Vanessa feigned a brief 'sure' smile. "You'd be dead too. If they're after me, they're sure as hell be after you, too. Anyways, Shawn Bronkovitch. Did you find out where he lives?" She asked, getting straight to business. Luke nodded and pointed down the street. "He lives in an apartment. Just down there. Now, how are we going to do this? Should I ask Lieutenant Jensen for some back up?" Vanessa stopped and gave him an obvious stare, to which Luke replied to by putting his hands up in submission, "Okay, okay, I get it. Let's go." Vanessa nodded and waited for him to walk up the stairs. Together, they walked in the police station and walked up to the reception. Vanessa spoke first. "Hey, Kenya. Is Jensen in?" Kenya looked up from her framed eyeglasses, her black hair covering them slightly, and nodded slowly. "He's in, Detective Branson." She answered. "He's in a meeting right now, but he'll be out in a few minutes. You can wait in his office." She pointed down the line of cubicles to the third one. Vanessa nodded with a smile. "Thanks, Sweetheart." She said, before looking at Luke and nodding towards the hall. "Shall we?" Luke didn't answer, and followed her down to the lieutenant's office. Together, they waited for him. Luke spoke first, after a second of silence. "He lives alone. He has a job as a journalist for the local newspaper. His current alibi is that he was with a girlfriend on June eighth. He didn't give me a name, though, so his alibi isn't able to be used.." Vanessa nodded slowly. "You're sure this is him? DNA evidence links to him?" "And more. This is him, I swear." Luke answered with a nod. Vanessa nodded again, then looked up just as an older man, his dark blonde hair greying, entered the cubicle. He stopped and watched the two for a second as Vanessa and Luke stood up. "Lieutenant Jensen, nice to see you. Let's get straight to business shall we? We got a lead on the killer of the case we've been working on, the case of Marie Jayson. Long story short we know who the killer is and where he's hiding, but we can't make a move, not without two things; a warrant, and some back up. What do you say?" Jensen gestured his hands towards the seat, offering them a seat. "Now, Vanessa, you know I can't give you a warrant without evidence. Now, what evidence do you have?" Vanessa looked at Luke. She wasn't the one who found out, anyways. He was. She gestured for him to continue... And he did. Luke pulled out a file. Bronkovitch's file. He opened it to his DNA, and showed Jensen his DNA data, as well as some blood found on the victim. "His blood, and finger prints." The boys talked a bit more about the evidence. After about an hour, the three stood up. "You have your warrant, Detectives, and your back up. When will you abdicate him?" To this, Vanessa shrugged. "Now, probably, or whenever you have the correct resources?" Jensen nodded. "I don't have the resources right now. I'll call you when I do. For now, go get ready." Category:Stories Category:Lissyboo Category:Action